Representative
by CanisLupus4
Summary: Little verses about select Naruto characters, and their resemblance to select animals.
1. Kakashi

XD I don't know if you would call it a poem, but count the number of syllables in each line: it goes from one syllable to eight. I've also included notes on why I think each particular animal suits each particular character, and no, the animal might not be what you think it is. Be prepared for a zoology lesson too XD.

* * *

><p>[]-[]-[]-[]<p>

* * *

><p><span>Hatake <span>Kakashi – Peregrine Falcons

* * *

><p>[]-[]-[]-[]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prince<strong>

**Black veiled**

**Piercing eyes**

**Wielding sharp tools**

**Lightning striking down**

**Far-ranging wanderer**

**Fierce guardian of its nest**

**Falter before its cold fury**

* * *

><p>[]-[]-[]-[]<p>

* * *

><p>Prince - Back in the Middle Ages, when Western nobility commonly practiced falconry, peregrines were associated with princes in formal rankings of the birds of prey used. Kakashi, as the son of a legend of the Hidden Leaf, an elite jōnin in his own right, and all but slated to be the Sixth Hokage unless someone else steps up, can certainly be considered a prince of Konoha, in spirit if not in name.<p>

* * *

><p>Black veiled - If you've ever seen a picture of a peregrine, you know it has rather distinctive markings. If you've ever seen Kakashi, you know he has a rather iconic something.<p>

* * *

><p>Piercing eyes - Falcon. Sharingan. Need I say more?<p>

* * *

><p>Wielding sharp tools - The bird has a sharp beak and some wicked curved talons. The man is a dab hand with kunai, and I hear he's recently been sighted swinging a really big sword (I'll avoid detail for those who don't keep up to date with the manga).<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning striking down - With the peregrine, I mean this metaphorically, in reference to their characteristic hunting stoop, where they dive down on their prey from above at great speed, delivering a blow powerful enough to stun or kill the hapless pigeon instantly. With Kakashi, you know I mean this literally, what with his Raikiri, also known as the Lightning Blade.<p>

* * *

><p>Far-ranging wanderer - The name of the falcon means "pilgrim", in reference to their migratory habits. Kakashi isn't as bad as, say, Jiraiya, about his travelling, but the guy goes places too. He always comes back too, much like how the peregrine always returns to the same nesting site if possible.<p>

* * *

><p>Fierce guardian of its nest - Peregrines ferociously defend their nests against all manner of large avians and mammals; there have been cases of peregrines killing golden eagles in the name of protecting their nest, despite said eagles being large and strong enough to prey on the smaller falcons. We know how Kakashi is about looking out for his team; he's practically suicidal about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Falter before its cold fury - Peregrine falcons are badass. Hatake Kakashi is badass.<p> 


	2. Itachi

This is actually the first piece I wrote. Itachi is made of epic win.

* * *

><p>[]-[]-[]-[]<p>

* * *

><p><span>Uchiha Itachi - Cheetahs<span>

* * *

><p>[]-[]-[]-[]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fast<strong>

**Deadly**

**Stealth hunters**

**Loving brothers**

**Power at a price**

**Quiet grace in each step**

**Sharp beautiful marked faces**

**Living swift brief lives of sorrow**

* * *

><p>[]-[]-[]-[]<p>

* * *

><p>Fast - The animal which achieves the fastest land speed of any living creature. The guy whose hand seal speed can confound a mature Sharingan.<p>

* * *

><p>Deadly - Predatory mammal. Both of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Stealth hunters - A cheetah does not simply run down its prey. It sneaks up on them, them closes the remaining distance with that famous speed. ANBU operatives are required to possess a degree of subtlety in carrying out missions, I should think, and the lack of suitably sneaky actions on Itachi's part can be attributed to the genre.<p>

* * *

><p>Loving brothers - Cheetah males may hold territory singly, or in coalitions of 2 or 3. Coalitions are common, and coalitions made up of brothers are common. They will hunt together, defend their territory together, and if they happen across any lady cheetahs, they all get the girl. Itachi and Sasuke haven't gotten that far, nor will they ever, but they certainly have an interesting dynamic, to say the least.<p>

On an interesting side note, an established cheetah male accepting an outsider into his coalition is uncommon, but not unheard of. Kisame and Itachi work well together.

* * *

><p>Power at a price - Cheetahs cannot sustain their top speed for long; overexertion would result in overheating, which could kill them. The Mangekyō Sharingan has certain famous drawbacks, namely eventual blindness, with only one deplorable method of cure.<p>

Also, for a number of reasons, the cheetah gene pool is incredibly narrow and specialised. Which sounds like a certain clan known for over-reliance on their dōjutsu (eye techniques).

* * *

><p>Quiet grace in each step - I've seen cheetahs. They really are overgrown cats, at least in the way they walk; you know, that effortless balance. Itachi strikes me as possessing the same elegance.<p>

* * *

><p>Sharp beautiful marked faces - Cheetahs have black markings on their faces, and are, again, big cats. Itachi has lines, and frankly, good looks.<p>

* * *

><p>Living swift brief lives of sorrow - Cheetah cubs tend to have trouble surviving past their first month, given the number of predators out for a good meal. Wild cheetahs generally do not survive past their twelfth year. And so long as they live, something died to feed them. Itachi died aged 21, having left behind one messed-up younger brother and an epic reputation in his kinsmen's blood.<p>

* * *

><p>[]-[]-[]-[]<p>

* * *

><p>Fave and review, dang it. If you do, I'll put up another one during the weekend.<p> 


End file.
